1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun visors, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable sun visor which is easily and efficiently attachable to an infant car seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sun visors which are adjustably positionable over an individual is well known in the prior art. However, there are apparently no commercially available visors which are adapted for use on infant car seats. In this respect, such sun visors would have to be relatively adjustable with respect to a car seat so as to provide shade for an infant seated therein and apparently, the expense and complexity of manufacturing such visors has precluded their commercial use. As such, it would appear that there exists a need for such visors wherein the same would be of a portable construction and could be efficiently and rapidly attached to a conventional infant car seat. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.